Talk:Zombies
We need to change the name of this page to 'Zombies'. The dev said the slow moving zombies are called 'Vessels' (not to sure on spelling). The faster moving zombies are called 'Infected', which is what clashes with the pages title. video link -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Mmm. I don't know...I think we should have a page for the Infected and Vessels, and the Infected page still covers and links to the Special Infected. What do you think? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]]talk • blog 07:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well we shouldn't of changed the page name and left 'Zombies' as the page covering all infected with links to each zombie type. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) But, zombies are the living dead. we don't know if the infection kills the host then bring it back. User:Kacj321 Caboose Lord of The Neverthere 19:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Living dead doesnt define zombies. Zombie is a term derived from voodoo. They're zombies either way as dev's are always stating in most interviews. If we dant keep on calling them zombies as they are defined as, by the developer, the fast running class of zombies. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Please can we make a decision? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well in Left 4 Dead the dev called them zombies but they are infected not zombies because the infection didn't kill them Where did you get that picture for the zombies? I've never seen it before. User:Kacj321 Caboose Lord of The Neverthere 11:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :All ready uploaded on here. I to have never seen it an thought it would be nice to use it. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) isnt the infected bodies are fresher than the Vessel? like there bodies were just bitten a few times and then turned and not as difigured than the others thats why they are quieker. (K.reach 10:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC)k.reachK.reach 10:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC)) It looks like infection have a stages: - Infected: a "fresh" infectee, none or minor muscle tissue degradation. Brain tissue and nervous system remains largely intact, so they can move fast, with good coordination. - Walker aka Vessel, also Thugs: second stage, severe brain, nervous system and tissue degradation, due to that they can't move fast and\or swift. - Suiciders: Looks like final stage. Mostly decomposed, they can barely move at all. They are walking abscesses, and could burst any moment. - Floaters: another variant of final stage, those looks like mutations due to toxic waste (or just water) exposure. - Butchers: Unknown, could be some mutations. - Rams: Those don't look like Zombies at all. Most likely they were "guinea pigs" in some experiments (maybe "Ryder White campaign" could shed some light on their origins?) We need to add to the zombies page something about the Smoking Walkers/Infected. They look like green/grey smoke is coming out of their bodies. They can blind you and cause stamina drain when in direct contact. Even when dead, they have the ability to do both for a short period afterward. Mistakain 14:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 13:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr.lecter679 Dont forget about the fact that the hero logan came here for a blood drive, which may have been the cause of the spread of the infection. The cause may have been the toxic barrels spread all acrocss the island, as the contents are unkown, and the lab in the jungle is obvisloly a front for the goverment. personally it screams goverment bull. The infected are just that, infected. i think the walekrs are thoose who died, and then became infected, hence the rigmotirs of movemtn. and the infected are thoose who were bitten, and thugs walkers who had large body masses before passing away. floaters are obvious to all, although butchers confuse me. the look old in apperance. Rams may be goverment expermints, as i doubt there are too manu nsane assuylms on banoi. I've basically added what you've said. Could do with some serious improvements though -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 16:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) why cant this page (zombies)be edited Atkijam07 16:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unregistered and new users are not allowed to edit it due to the high amount of vandalism recently. I see your registered so you must be new, sorry for the inconvenience but I'll remove the protection to see how it goes. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 16:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Move to main pages This page seems very long, plain, and boring. Additionally there is more information here for each zombie than there is on the main zombie pages. Shouls some of this information be moved over and just add a to this page with nothing but a summary below? Jgjake2 02:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: I was redirected here from the talk page for "Infected." I don't think Infected should be a redirect to Zombies, as Infected are specific class of Zombie, and having all classes of Zombie being discussed in a single page seems confusing and unorganized. I move to un-redirect the Infected page to better organize the content. RE: Suggestion Well what I think should happen is we should use the Zombie page to display all the various types of zombies with a SHORT summary and a link to their main page. This page seems like it has too much information for each type and it should be moved to their main pages. What do you think about that? Jgjake2 18:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree that this page is ridiculously detailed. I feel like the Zombie page should include a general description of all zombies in the game, links to specific zombie type pages, and a brief background on what these 'zombies' are. This page is about 4 times longer than it ought to be. Felicitations 22:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC)\ the form of infection Actually the infected are just people who been biten by vessels, and survived than either killing or running from the vessels. But actually the Infected are people still undergoing the zombiefication process then will either become vessels them selves or go down a diffferent evolutionary process becomeing vessels or any other special zombies. its hard to tell what they would become. [ thetrueblade ] That seems to happen. Alockwood1 00:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nicknames Moving from main article --WikiaWizard (talk) 01:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) In addition to the term "zombie" the residents of Banoi and Palanoi have given the undead various nicknames including: *''Asshole'' *''Bastards'' *''Beast'' *''Big Ass (Thugs)'' *''Bitch'' *''Bloody Bastards'' *''Bloody shithead'' *''Crazy Sonsabitches'' *''Demon'' *''Devils'' *''Devil's Disciples'' *''Fatty (Floaters)'' *''Freaks'' *''Fuckwit'' *''Half-dead assholes (Walkers)'' *''Hostiles'' *''Immortals'' *''Maggots'' *''Maniacs (Infected)'' *''Monsters'' *''Moron'' *''Motherfuckers'' *''People who won't die'' *''Poor sick bastard'' *''Poor sod'' *''Poor son of a bitch'' *''Puffer (Suiciders)'' *''Psychos (Butchers)'' *''Rabbid goddamn animals'' *''Straightjacket Big Ass (Rams)'' *''Stupid bugger'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Those Things'' *''Ugly bugger'' *''Ugly fuck'' *''Ugly son of a bitch'' *''Undead freaks'' *''Wanker'' *''Zeds''